Convivencia Armónica
by Devil-In-My-Shoes
Summary: Aprisionada a bordo de la aeronave del Equipo Avatar, Kuvira se ve una vez más forzada a convivir con el grupo, y el grupo con ella. Aunque al inicio parece que las cosas marchan bien entre ellos, las viejas heridas siguen abiertas, y eso es algo que Asami no está dispuesta a ignorar. La confrontación entre ambas es inminente: Kuvira aún tiene mucho que aprender. –One-Shot–


_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, o nombres aquí mencionados son de mi pertenencia. Todos son propiedad de ©Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Basado en La Leyenda de Korra._

_**Notas de la Autora: **_

Este fic contiene spoilers y muchas referencias del primer cómic de _**"Ruinas del Imperio"**_. El sitio web _korranews_ publicó oficialmente un adelanto de 43 páginas del cómic, si es que gustan echarle una mirada antes de leer. Además, la página de _Korrasami Nation_ en Facebook añadió una traducción al español, en caso de que el inglés no sea su fuerte. Sin más que agregar, ¡disfruten!

* * *

**~Convivencia Armónica~**

_Por: Devil-In-My-Shoes_

* * *

La aeronave se deslizaba suavemente entre las nubes. En su interior, en la sala común, los miembros del Equipo Avatar charlaban entre sí, tratando de olvidar —aunque fuera por unos minutos— el desastre político que estaba por venirse sobre el Estado de Gaoling. Nadie quería pensar en el Comandante Guan, mucho menos en su nueva estrategia para apoderarse del Reino Tierra, la cual consistía en colocar un candidato de su fracción del Imperio Tierra como ganador seguro de cada elección, comenzando por Gaoling, la ciudad natal de Toph Beifong.

El joven rey Wu era el único que se retorcía inquieto en el sofá; el párpado del ojo izquierdo le saltaba sin control y Mako lo miraba de lado con una mueca resignada en su tenso rostro.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? —le reprochó el maestro fuego—. Sólo estás haciéndolo peor. Ya te dije que hallaríamos una solución a todo esto.

—¡Lo intento, Mako! ¡Lo intento! —estalló el chico, alzándose en pie—. ¡Lo único que quería era una transición pacífica hacia la democracia para mi reino! Pero era mucho pedir, ¿no? ¡Claro! ¡Tenían que quedar remanentes del Imperio Tierra sueltos por ahí! ¿Por qué nunca nada me sale bien? ¡Por una vez, sólo una, quisiera que las cosas se me dieran fácilmente!

Korra exhaló un profundo suspiro.

—Lo sé, y opino lo mismo. Pero no podemos dejar que esto nos afecte así; es justo lo que Guan quiere, hacer que nos desesperemos y que cometamos errores impulsivos. Estamos frente a una batalla de astucia, y por ahora sólo podemos esperar a que la nave aterrice. Así que, ¿por qué no intentas relajarte?

—Tal vez un té calmante ayude —sugirió Asami—. Sé que yo sí lo necesito, estaba apunto de ir a preparar la tetera. ¿Todos a favor?

El resto del grupo levantó la mano y gritaron un alegre _"¡sí!" _en coro.

—¡Ya sé! —Bolin tomó la palabra—. ¿Qué les parece un chiste? Bien, aquí va: Un tipo quiere alquilar un satomóvil para dar un recorrido por la ciudad, entonces se acerca al empleado de Industrias Futuro a cargo del servicio y le pregunta: "Señor, ¿cuánto cuesta alquilar un satomóvil?" Y el empleado le contesta: "Depende del tiempo, chico". Y éste responde: "¡Oh, bueno! Digamos que llueve, ¿cuánto costaría entonces?" ¡Ja, ja!

—Espera, hermano. ¿Qué no fue eso lo que te sucedió la semana pasada?

Bolin se llevó ambas manos al cabello.

—¡Mako! ¡Arruinas el chiste!

—No —sonrió él—, sólo lo hago mejor.

Korra y el rey Wu se carcajearon con ganas, y desde la cocina se escuchó la melodiosa risa de Asami. Pero hubo una sexta voz que no se había oído en horas, desde que la nave alzó el vuelo, una voz que provenía desde la cabina de mando, áspera y distante. Las despreocupadas risas del Equipo Avatar se apagaron, y todos voltearon a ver en aquella dirección con una ceja en alto y labios fruncidos.

—Sé de algo _más_ tonto aún —dijo, sin un ápice de vacilación.

Allí estaba Kuvira, toda seriedad, con un mechón de cabello suelto sobre la frente y el resto sostenido en su característico moño; y aunque era algo nimio, en ella bastaba para decir que se veía despeinada. La cabeza le colgaba ligeramente del cuello inclinado, y la afilada barbilla casi rozaba la coraza de metal que mantenía todo su cuerpo inmóvil: la mejor forma de aprisionar a un maestro tierra. A simple vista, daba la impresión de ser un capullo malhumorado, pero su afirmación tenía carácter de ofrecimiento. Kuvira quería contarles "_algo tonto_" y ellos no sabían si mostrarse sorprendidos o asustados al respecto.

—Ha de estar increíblemente aburrida ahí metida —susurró Wu.

—Lo estoy —replicó ella, habiéndolo escuchado perfectamente.

El joven rey empalideció y se jaló el cuello de la camisa con el dedo índice. Una risilla nerviosa se le escapó de los temblorosos labios mientras Korra se ponía de pie a su lado. Wu, y el resto de la banda, la miraron fijamente al tiempo en que caminaba con pasos firmes hacia la prisionera. Cuando se detuvo, Korra apoyó el peso de su esbelto cuerpo en la pierna derecha, y descansó ambas manos en la cintura.

—Muy bien, dinos qué es —la alentó, aunque su voz tenía la dureza de una orden.

Kuvira levantó levemente la cabeza y la miró directo a los ojos, a pesar de su condición actual, aquel gesto era deliberadamente desafiante y Korra lo evidenció al cruzarse de brazos y tensar los hombros, plantándole cara y sin la más mínima intención de dejarse intimidar. Era sorprendente lo mucho que Kuvira podía comunicar tan sólo con una mirada. Sí, estaba atrapada, ceñida hasta el cuello en aquella coraza donde —tiempo atrás— humilló a Suyin y a dos de sus hijos, pero ella no necesitaba nada más. De momento le bastaba con la pulcritud de sus facciones y la agudeza de sus palabras.

—Fue hace dos años —inició el relato—. Estaba buscando reclutas para aumentar los números de mi ejército. Ba Sing Se había sido asegurada, teníamos la aprobación de Raiko y los demás líderes mundiales, y todo marchaba de maravilla: era el inicio de una prometedora campaña, mi campaña de unificación.

Kuvira pausó brevemente y comprobó que había capturado la atención de todos a bordo de la aeronave —incluso el piloto parecía interesado— y Asami la contemplaba fijamente desde la cocina en la parte de atrás, sin moverse, con las bolsitas de té apretadas en la mano derecha. La satisfacción se reflejó en la pequeña sonrisa que curvaron los labios de la prisionera y continuó su narración.

—En fin, un postulante se me acercó y luego de hacerle las preguntas de rigor, se me ocurrió tomarle el pelo, pues sabía bien con _quién_ estaba tratando. En vez de ofrecerle un puesto de soldado como él esperaba, le dije: "¿Te interesa de jardinero?" El chico se indignó, por supuesto, mas no fue por la razón que yo esperaba. "¿_Dejar dinero_?" Me dijo. "¡Si lo que busco es trabajo!" Fue tan tonto que no pude evitar reírme y, ahí mismo, lo acepté entre mis hombres. Pensé que… Tenerlo cerca aligeraría mi carga…

—¿Fue por eso?—gritó de repente Bolin, en pie de un salto—. ¡Rayos, debí parecer un gran bobo!

—Y ahora lo pareces aún más —dijo Mako, haciendo un esfuerzo por no romper en carcajadas—. Siéntate, hermano. Ya te pusiste en evidencia.

La sala común de la aeronave se llenó con las risas de sus pasajeros. Tras secarse una diminuta lágrima con el dedo, Korra se volteó hacia Kuvira, enteramente complacida por haberles compartido aquello. La prisionera tenía la misma expresión contenida en el rostro, había sido la única que no había cedido a lo contagioso de las risas. No, ella lucía, más bien, nostálgica.

—Ignoraba que te gustaba hacer reír a los demás, Kuvira —comentó la joven Avatar.

—No he sido yo, sino Bolin. Tan sólo compartí una anécdota.

Korra inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Es cierto, pero sabías que al hacerlo nos divertirías. ¿Vas a negarlo?

Kuvira apartó la mirada.

—Llámalo como quieras. Tan sólo quería ayudar a alivianar el ambiente. Me encuentro tan preocupada por el asunto de Guan como todos ustedes. Necesitaba distraerme.

—¡Oh, vamos! —protestó el Avatar—. Sé más sincera y _tal vez_ considere dejarte salir de ahí.

—¿Qué tiene de extraordinario? —se molestó Kuvira—. Todos creen que soy una especie de máquina de guerra sin sentimientos. Es cierto, no suelo ser muy efusiva con las demostraciones de afecto y alegría que tanto les gustan a ustedes, y yo siempre he sido bastante solitaria. Pero si me hubieran conocido antes de la anarquía en Ba Sing Se, si me hubieran conocido tal como era antes de la campaña de unificación, no me considerarían tan distante. Entonces podía reír y bailar, y no me sentía bajo una amenaza continua.

—Vaya, ¡me hubiera encantado ver eso! —afirmó Wu, embelesado—. ¡No esperaba menos de alguien tan bonita! —Kuvira frunció el ceño y el joven rey se atragantó con sus palabras—. Gah… Ehem… Y lo digo de la manera más respetuosa, sin ánimo de ofender —sonrió nervioso.

—Mira —suspiró Kuvira, y de nuevo sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Korra—. Ya pasó. Estoy en calma ahora, y te prometo que no volveré a intentar atacar a Guan ni a provocar a su ejército. Lo admito, perdí el control y me dejé llevar por la rabia. Fue… _muy tonto _de mi parte —esto lo dijo con algo más de esfuerzo, acompañada de una mueca miserable—. Y también fui sincera delante de todos ustedes, así que, ¿ya puedes sacarme de esta cosa?

El semblante de Korra se ablandó y dejó caer ambos brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo; se la veía complacida y completamente dispuesta a ceder ante la petición de Kuvira. Sin embargo, Asami intercedió.

—Aún no —aseveró, impávida—. Déjala ahí, Korra.

Llegó empujando una carriola sobre la que venían la humeante tetera y varias tazas de porcelana fina. La dejó a un lado del sillón que compartían Mako y Bolin, y luego se dirigió hacia su novia, justo enfrente de Kuvira, quien no hizo más que contemplarla en expectante silencio.

—Cuenta otra —le ordenó.

—¿Otra qué? —masculló Kuvira.

—Otra anécdota. Quiero oírte contarnos algo más —demandó Asami—. Algo sobre los primeros días de tu campaña. Vamos, hazlo ahora.

—Si lo que quieres es escucharme humillándome a mí misma, no tengo más cosas graciosas que pueda añadir.

—Si quisiera verte humillada, te noquearía con mi guante eléctrico, te despojaría de las ropas que te presté, y haría que Korra te encerrara en esa coraza completamente desnuda —su dura afirmación venía disfrazada de amenaza.

—Vale, ya está bien —intervino Korra, tomando a Asami del brazo, pero la presidente de Industrias Futuro se mantuvo firme en su posición.

—Otra anécdota, Kuvira. No me importa de qué, sólo háblame de ese entonces, del inicio de tu campaña.

Mako, Bolin y el rey Wu observaban la escena absortos; Asami jamás había actuado así, pero tenía fuertes razones para hacerlo y todos en esa aeronave lo sabían. Kuvira cerró los ojos, apretó los párpados un instante, y volvió a abrirlos con un denso suspiro. Cuando miró a Asami no lo hizo con actitud desafiante como con Korra, no… era inexplicablemente distinta.

—Estábamos haciendo un reconocimiento en un pequeño pueblo, en las afueras del reino —comenzó Kuvira, casi sin respirar—. Además de los bandidos, esta aldea estaba plagada por una feroz manada de monos-jabalí. Nos cortaron el paso en nuestro camino de regreso al tren maglev. Obviamente, Baatar y Varrick eran completamente inútiles en esa situación; Zhu Li no podía brindarnos una solución rápida, y Bolin no iba a poder detenerlos por mucho tiempo él solo.

—Recuerdo ese día —se sorprendió el maestro tierra—. Sí, ¡yo estuve ahí! ¡Esas cosas eran imparables!

—¿Qué hiciste? —le preguntó Korra a Kuvira, algo alterada por el rumbo que llevaba la historia—. No los mataste, ¿verdad?

Kuvira negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que pasa con los animales es que cegarlos con bandas de metal hace maravillas. Una vez que están confundidos, sólo debes atar sus patas y eso es suficiente para domarlos. En mi caso fue pan comido, sin embargo… —Quiso moverse, girar uno de sus hombros, pero la coraza de metal se lo impidió—. Una de esas criaturas me dio un terrible mordisco y se llevó un gran pedazo de mi hombro izquierdo. Era muy temprano durante la campaña, así que el incidente me convenció de agregar unas hombreras de metal realmente resistentes para mi uniforme y el de mis soldados.

—Uy, sí, es cierto —añadió Bolin, estremeciéndose ligeramente—. Había sangre por todas partes; nos llevamos un susto horrible, pero la herida se veía peor de lo que era en realidad. Unas cuantas puntadas y nuestra señorita Kuvira quedó como nueva.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? —el chico se encogió ante el reclamo de Kuvira, luego ella entornó los ojos hacia Asami y dijo en tono mordaz—: Estoy segura de que esa cicatriz será lo primero que notarás una vez que me noquees, me saques de aquí, y me desnudes para recuperar tus lindas y _muy_ costosas prendas.

Asami amagó hacia delante y Korra la detuvo.

—¡Ya basta, las dos, por favor! —exclamó la joven Avatar.

—Seguro que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso —la retó Asami, ignorando las advertencias de su novia—. Vamos, cuéntame más.

Mako alzó la voz.

—Asami, ¿qué rayos intentas lograr con todo esto? ¡Ya deja de provocarla!

—No —dijo Kuvira, clavada su mirada en la de la joven Sato—. Si quiere otra historia, con gusto se la daré. Tengo muchas más.

—Entonces dime cuándo ocurrió —le exigió ella—. Dime cómo y cuándo nació la _Gran Unificadora_. Porque me parece recordar que antes eras una amable, obediente y enérgica sirviente bajo el mando de Su. —Y en un tono más severo agregó—: Ya te lo dije antes, no creo que _nadie_ cambie de la noche a la mañana.

Kuvira desestimó aquel comentario de doble filo por parte de la joven Sato.

—No lo sé exactamente —dijo, y se mordió suavemente los labios—. Pero recuerdo que hubo un momento en el que algo en mí… sólo se desvaneció… Fue durante un combate en una de las aldeas más pequeñas alrededor de Ba Sing Se. Había sido un mes más o menos lleno de éxito, pero todas las zonas que visitábamos tenían aldeanos que intentaban trabajar en nuestra contra, ya que le temían más a los bandidos de lo que confiaban en mí para ayudarlos. Me insultaban con nombres horribles, nos atacaban, nos saboteaban… Pero siempre traté de mantener mis métodos lo más humanos posible. Nunca hice más que bloquear sus ataques y esperar a que nuestras acciones hablaran lo suficientemente fuerte por sí mismas como para lograr comunicarnos con ellos.

»Sin embargo, no en esta aldea… Su gente estaba muriendo de hambre, los niños se encontraban amontonados en un miserable hospital improvisado, padeciendo de una enfermedad que había tenido cura durante años. Los bandidos se habían instalado como sus dueños y era muy claro quiénes eran; se sentaban en las calles desiertas, apostando y bebiendo, lanzando sus explosiones de violencia contra cualquiera que tuviera la mala suerte de pasar junto a ellos. Lo primero que hicimos por esa gente fue prometerles nuestra protección y provisiones ilimitadas durante el tiempo que las necesitaran. Los aldeanos salieron de sus refugios, y pude notar que ansiaban ser ayudados, pero estaban demasiado asustados de los bandidos como para acercarse a mí.

»Por ese entonces, yo había sufrido mi segunda lesión más grave desde el inicio de la campaña, y mi brazo izquierdo estaba en un cabestrillo. Así que, para que no percibieran mi vulnerabilidad, me puse el uniforme sobre éste, rellené la manga vacía de mi chaqueta y le coloqué el guante. Salió bien al principio: mi dominio del metal control era lo suficientemente bueno como para trabajar con un solo brazo y limitarme a hacer tierra control nada más que con mis pies. Pero, hubo un grupo de bandidos que se negó a retroceder ante mí.

»Lo intenté por las buenas una _última vez_ con este —particularmente corpulento— hombre que había asumido el liderazgo de la aldea. Parecía que estábamos a punto de llegar a un acuerdo, pero el maldito me atacó de la nada, y me rompió la chaqueta cuando fui derribada. El cabestrillo se hizo visible y el hombre comenzó a reír, diciendo que era muy claro que yo no podría repetir lo que había hecho antes con Ba Sing Se; que sólo tuve suerte, y que él nunca le cedería su poder a una chiquilla… Que él preferiría que la gente sufriera hambre y muriera antes que dejarme ganar. Intentó atacarme de nuevo, y de repente algo simplemente... cambió. Las emociones que yo había estado conteniendo, aquellas que lo habían mantenido todo tan limpio y justo desde el inicio, sencillamente se... esfumaron…

»Así que me arranqué unas láminas de metal de mi uniforme, las disparé alrededor de su cuello, y lo levanté del suelo con mi metal control, atragantándolo. Furiosa, le dije que me recordara, que recordara a la chiquilla herida del cabestrillo cuando muriera. El hombre pidió clemencia, intentó todos los trucos del libro… Mi segundo al mando me suplicó que lo dejara ir, pero cuando me detuve a considerarlo, el maldito me dijo que todo lo que estaba haciendo era perder el tiempo mientras su banda nos atacaba, y que en realidad yo era tan débil como él pensaba. La rabia me consumió. Aplasté su tráquea, y regresé el metal ensangrentado a mi uniforme.

Kuvira se detuvo para estudiar las reacciones del Equipo Avatar, particularmente interesada en Asami Sato. La dueña de Industrias Futuro no reveló ninguna muestra de juicio en su contra. Asami era como un espejo de agua en calma, vacío, inmóvil; simplemente absorta en la historia. El resto, aunque entre perturbados e indignados, también mantuvieron la atmósfera de silencio incómodo que los rodeaba. Wu estaba pálido y una gota de sudor le bajó por la frente, aunque él tampoco se inmutó.

Kuvira hizo una inhalación profunda y se dispuso a dar fin a su relato.

—Después de eso, comencé a pensar más en el panorama completo, y menos en las vidas individuales de mis enemigos cuando caían o se dispersaban ante mis pies. Mi reputación me precedió y, finalmente, todo lo que se decía sobre la Gran Unificadora se hizo realidad; lo bueno y lo malo —Kuvira suspiró—. Pero nunca creí que lo malo en mí se volvería tan… _nefasto_.

Hubo otros pocos momentos de silencio.

—Así que asesinaste a un tipo, ¿qué? ¿Tres veces tu tamaño, con un brazo roto? —arguyó Mako, pensativo—. ¿Quién te enseñó a hacer eso? Me refiero a todos esos movimientos de coacción con el metal control; porque que yo sepa, nunca antes se había visto algo así.

Kuvira lo miró, consciente de que el joven maestro fuego hablaba desde un punto de vista de curiosidad policiaca. Era buena información que podría reportar después ante la jefa Beifong.

—Los aprendí yo misma. La guardia de Suyin no alentaba la violencia.

Korra asintió.

—Bueno, quizá se te hizo evidente durante ese caso aislado, pero tú ya estabas predispuesta a ello. No digo que lo justifique, pero lo comprendo. Estabas bajo mucha presión y la tensión ya había ido acumulándose dentro de ti desde hace bastante... Eras una bomba apunto de estallar, y sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Me habría pasado lo mismo si…

—No seas condescendiente como si de repente volviera a importarte, Avatar —gruñó molesta Kuvira—. Ya conozco tu forma de actuar, y sé bien cómo manipulas mis emociones.

—No estoy manipulándote, ¡sólo...!

—¡Basta! ¡Sí, lo admito! Nunca debí haber perdido el control ni matado a ese hombre. Si no hubiera hecho eso, tal vez habría conseguido hacer el bien durante tu ausencia; puede haber reparado el daño en el Reino de Tierra, renunciar a la presidencia temporal como se esperaba de mí, y aceptar esa maldita medalla de Kyoshi... ¡Pero no lo hice! ¿Feliz? ¡Me equivoqué! Como siempre, ¡todo es mi culpa! De eso se trata todo esto, ¿no es así?

Para alguien que se enorgullecía de cuán controlada se había vuelto durante su madurez, Kuvira no podía recordar nada más que el sentirse fuera de control durante aquel evento de catalizador de su pasado. Parecía tan aleatorio, realmente, que ella hubiese matado a ese bandido en particular, y a todas las personas que siguieron después de éste... ¿Era posible que Kuvira hubiera acabado por estallar, tal como había dicho Korra, y que todo lo demás simplemente sucediera del mismo modo sin que ella pudiese evitarlo?

En realidad, ¿qué acaso nunca tuvo el control de nada; mucho menos de sí misma?

_Débil._ Le habían dicho que era demasiado joven, demasiado amable, demasiado confiada durante esos primeros meses de conquista. El hecho era que ella había sido ingenua, incluso si todavía tenía la visión de su ideal. Pero ese bandido, él había despertado algo más en ella: era la niña indomable a la que nunca pudieron dominar sus padres, por más que lo intentaran. _Con razón_ se habían rendido, con razón la habían hecho a un lado…

¿Cómo amar algo incontrolable?

Entonces, sí, eso era lo que había estado hirviendo en su mente aquel día con el bandido. Tal vez lo que había sido tan sorprendente al respecto para Kuvira, no obstante, era lo violenta que la había vuelto. Ella nunca había sido así antes. Pero _lo fue_ con sus verdaderos padres, hacía ya tantos años…

Se removió incómoda en la estrecha coraza de metal que la contenía. Estaba encerrada allí por esa misma razón; por perder el control ante el comandante Guan e intentar atacarlo a él y a sus hombres con toda la magnitud de su ira. Korra lo sabía, Asami lo sabía, ella misma lo sabía: era una bestia, y las bestias salvajes debían permanecer enjauladas. No había nada más que decir. Le había tomado toda su vida el poder comprenderlo finalmente.

Miró a Asami y entendió por qué la había estado provocando tan insistentemente, como quien fustiga a un león armadillo con un látigo en el circo, nada más que para forzarlo a descubrir su verdadera naturaleza ante el público. Asami había sido la primera en verla, incluso antes que ella misma, Asami ya conocía a la bestia dormida en su interior.

—Asami Sato —musitó, desconcertada, y sus ojos describieron el temor de su revelación—. Tú…

—No eres una persona para mí. Nunca lo has sido. —Manifestó ella, estoica, y en ese momento, más urgente y solemne que el resto de sus pensamientos—. En todos estos años, incluso meses después de que mataste a mi padre... Tú y yo nunca nos hemos relacionado ni una sola vez. No creo que ni siquiera supieras quién era yo, de no ser por la fama que precede a mi apellido. Aún así, me quitaste a mi padre, y no quiero oírte decir que fue otro de tus valiosos sacrificios en tu camino hacia la conquista.

Asami inhaló y exhaló, y su respiración era la única presente, pues todas las demás yacían contenidas por el asombro.

—"Por un bien mayor" —continuó ella, y rió con ironía—. Kuvira, a ti no te importó asesinar a tantos otros, y nada de lo que digas cambiará eso. Tú... Tú eres para mí la encarnación de la guerra, y yo... Yo no quiero que seas eso... —Asami sollozaba ahora, sus palabras continuaban brotando, mas no sin dificultad—. No quiero creer que existen personas en el mundo, personas reales, que toman vidas inocentes como si no significaran nada en absoluto… Así que sí, todo este tiempo he estado tratando de humanizarte, pero yo —suspiró—, no puedo. No todavía…

Todo en lo que Kuvira podía pensar, era en lo devastada que se había sentido cuando quedó huérfana, y cómo había jurado ser una salvadora para los demás niños sin padres de su nación. Pero en vez de eso, había convertido a esta joven mujer en una huérfana como ella. Y ni siquiera sabía cuántos otros huérfanos más había creado a largo de su campaña de unificación.

Si había alguna prueba fehaciente del fracaso en su misión autoimpuesta, ésa era esta mujer, parada frente a ella, y al borde del llanto: Asami Sato.

Las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus propias mejillas se sentían naturales, aunque fuera de lugar.

—Lo siento… Lamento haberte arrebatado a tu padre en medio de mi locura —dijo Kuvira—. No olvidaré su nombre jamás. Puede que haya sido una asesina, pero no soy una máquina de guerra como dices... Yo…

—No te lo voy a perdonar.

—No espero que lo hagas.

Korra descansó una mano en el hombro de su novia.

—Asami...

Asami giró hacia el otro lado, incapaz de continuar sosteniéndole la mirada a la prisionera.

—Hay algo que debes entender, Kuvira. No importa cuántas veces pidas perdón o digas que lo sientes… Eso no resolverá nada sino admites tu culpa con genuina sinceridad. Tú siempre tienes una justificación para todo, ya sean las desgracias de tu pasado o lo injusta que Suyin fue contigo... ¿Quieres redimirte ante nosotros? Entonces _cambia_, pero hazlo _de verdad_, y olvídate de tus palabras vacías —musitó, sin emoción alguna—. Ya déjala salir, Korra.

El Avatar obedeció, un hábil movimiento de metal control hizo rechinar la coraza que la aprisionaba y Kuvira cayó libre sobre sus manos y rodillas, temblorosos los músculos de su cuerpo. Ya no quiso alzar la mirada. La nave permaneció en completo silencio; nadie habló, ya nadie sonrió más… Korra y Asami se retiraron casi sin intercambiar palabras entre ellas.

Kuvira no sabía por qué, pero verlas alejarse, juntas de la mano, le dolió casi tanto como darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

—Hago lo mejor que puedo —susurró, más para sí misma que para cualquier otro.

—No, no es lo mejor —dijo Bolin, ya sin aquella chispa amistosa que lo caracterizaba, pero aún con gentileza—. Cuando aparezca lo mejor, nos daremos cuenta. Alguna vez creí en ti, y estaba seguro de estar dispuesto a seguirte hasta el fin del mundo. Cuando primero me uní a tus fuerzas, yo te idolatraba. Admiraba en grande todo lo que hacías y todo lo que representabas… Kuvira, tú eras una heroína.

—Tonterías…

—No, hablo en serio —insistió él—. Todavía recuerdo todo por lo que pasamos juntos; al principio, cuando eras, pienso que tal vez, ¿más feliz? Una mujer idealista y apasionada por lo que hacía…

—¡Una ingenua! —replicó, aún en el suelo y sin despegar la vista de sus manos—. Si quieres fastidiarme por cómo traté a Opal, entonces…

Bolin se le aproximó, despacio.

—Venga ya, Kuvira, hiciste algo bueno hoy —el muchacho le extendió una mano—. Asami tiene razón, nadie cambia de la noche a la mañana. Pero poco a poco, hasta un bobo como yo puede volverse un buen soldado.

Kuvira se incorporó, reticente.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Bolin suspiró.

—Tú sabes por qué —volvió a ofrecerle su mano—. Ahora, arriba. Soy un caballero y no voy a dejar a una señorita en el piso.

Kuvira aceptó finalmente y se levantó con su ayuda.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Bolin asintió al tiempo que miraba hacia los grandes ventanales de la aeronave. Una ciudad comenzaba a hacerse visible entre las nubes, conforme descendían.

—¡Al fin! —se alegró él, y corrió de regreso a la sala común de la nave junto a los demás.

Kuvira prefirió quedarse junto a una de las ventanas, contemplando el Reino Tierra, sus paisajes cada vez más definidos y cercanos a través del cristal. Odiaba la idea de que el comandante Guan le pusiera las manos encima a su nación, pero se concedió la oportunidad de entender que no podría resolver el conflicto ella sola. Necesitaba la ayuda del Equipo Avatar tanto como ellos necesitaban de su experiencia a la cabeza del Imperio Tierra.

Desenfocó la vista, y esta vez, en lugar de contemplar el paisaje, observó su propio reflejo en el vidrio. Estiró la mano y la apoyó contra la de aquella mujer que la miraba devuelta, su propia imagen.

—Poco a poco… —susurró.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, me disculpo de antemano por los chistes malos, tengan en cuenta que escribí esto a las tres de la mañana por culpa de un golpe de inspiración, y hasta el título es un chiste malo (Convivencia Armónica/Convergencia Armónica)... Sí, mi mamá dice que soy inteligente xD En fin, el canon nos regala nueva información sobre Kuvira y eso significa otra oportunidad para analizar a fondo su personaje, cosa que hice gustosa en este fic. Ni siquiera se ha estrenado el cómic, y yo ya estoy al pendiente de la 2da parte que saldrá en octubre. Lo más emocionante sin duda es la dinámica entre Asami y Kuvira. ¿Ustedes que opinan? _


End file.
